Ghost of Lust
by LittyJitty
Summary: Claude was exhausted after the last battle he and his fellow soldiers endured, so it's up to his most trusted unit to aid him in his time of need.


The Ghost of Lust

by LittyJitty

Within the confines of the broken down monastery of Garreg Mach, the epicenter of the country of Fódlan, soldiers, priests, and students alike struggled with the rebuilding of the academy and it's church, supplying enough rations to feed the armies and classes that were low on energy, as well as moral. More importantly, the people of the now defunct Golden Deer house, now fighting under the banner of the Crest of Flames after their Professor Byleth, they have almost lost all hope, after defeating the mighty soldiers of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus, including its king, Dimitri, while the oppressive Emperor Edelgard escapes with most of her trusted elites. With the master tactician and prince of the Reigan family name within the Alliance, Claude, not one step closer to securing his victory, he sits silently in the empty, dimly lit library during the dead of night, hunched over maps, strategy books, weapon manuals, anything he can get his hands on to hopefully strengthen his armies the next time another attack from Fhirdiad happens again.

Claude's stress induced mind, as well as the many sleepless hours he spent alone reading and studying any and every book he could find to get the upper hand, he was unaware of the presence coming closer behind him, almost catching him by surprise until a smug, feminine voice made itself known.

"How long are you just going to sit there and mope until you're satisfied?"

Claude recognized it immediately, and made a small laughing sound that broke through his exhausted face. Even in the darkest bowels of the underworld, he could never forget such a childlike voice such as hers.

"I'll have you know I wasn't moping at all, Lysithea. I was merely trying to come up with a new plan so as to prepare our troops the next time there's an attack on the academy," Claude corrected.

"Why not just march an attack on the Empire instead? We have more people working on our side, we have stronger fighting forces. What's the issue?" Lysithea questioned.

"Yes, but our morale is at an all time low, our food supplies are running out, they have a larger, stronger base of operations, and as far as we're concerned, we don't know exactly how much stronger we are compared to them. For all we know, they could be hiding an even grander plan after we take on the Empire. Once we continue our defenses, then we can focus on offense."

Claude turned back to face his maps and books, seemingly confident he convinced the small, pale mage of his ideas. While his plan was sound, at least for a man down on his luck after having failed to defeat the Emperor right where they had her, she was still worried about his health. Physically, he was fine, aside from the occasional scars and minor wounds she and Marianne had to heal up during and after their battles, but mentally…

"Claude, I know you're trying your hardest. More than anyone, even the professor. But you're exhausted, I know you are. You spending the entire day and the entire night just gluing your face to these pages won't give you the answers you need. You require rest," she softly spoke as she sat next to him on the table bench, placing her small hand on his broad shoulder, comforting him somewhat.

"I know you mean well, Lys, and I do appreciate the advice. But the moment I shut my eyes… the very second I fall asleep, chaos might ensue. Fire and darkness will rain down upon us, all manner of beast will trample our men before we even have the chance to fight back, and before you know it, everything we've been trying to fight for will crumble down into small pebbles, all because I allowed myself to be selfish and ignore the safety of my friends and soldiers."

Lysithea had never once seen him so vulnerable before. It was almost frightening how in one moment, he was confident, cocky, arrogant, and suave, but in the next, he was sensitive, fragile, scared, and restless. This was a man who inspired confidence in her, treated her like the grown woman she was, and made it very clear that she was one of his most trusted, valued, and most powerful ally in their army. She had so much respect for Claude, not just as a leader, but as a friend, and she was always so grateful to him for lending an ear to her troubles. But tonight of all nights, she witnessed a side of him that she never knew existed, a side probably not a single person thought was feasible for a man such as he.

"Claude," she started, catching his attention with how softly she spoke. "I want you to know something, and I want you to pay very close attention. Understand?" He nodded after a second to think of what she might have to say. "I look up to you. You know that, right? You have given me the strength I needed to rise up above all of my doubts, fears, and insecurities when this war started. To this day, I have so much to repay you for after *you*, not Hilda, not Ignatz, not Leonie, not anyone else, but you finally saw me as a woman and as a soldier. So now I'm paying it forward."

With a confused look on his face after she stood up from the book covered table, he later turned shocked and almost scared that he was floating above the ground. Looking at Lysithea's hands, they were glowing a fluorescent golden yellow, keeping him suspended in the air, so as not to struggle too much.

"What in the world are you doing, Lysithea?!" screamed the master tactician.

"I'm sending you to your bed chambers, duh. Where else did you think we were going?" she answered, as a matter of factly.

With a proud Lysithea and a pouting, floating Claude in tow, they finally reached his dorm room. After opening the door, and softly placing him on his large bed, she closed the door behind her, and walked to the side of his room where a chair and desk were found. She pulled the chair to where Claude was sitting and sat there, patiently waiting.

"Well, aren't you going to go change into your pajamas and sleep?" she asked.

"Not right now. Not while there's company present."

"Pfft, please, Claude. I'm not some maiden who shakes up in terror at the sight of a naked man. I have plenty of experience with men and women alike in the bedroom, you needn't worry about tainting my virgin eyes," she giggled afterwards.

While in earlier years, he might have called her bluff and laughed at her poor attempt at being more mature. However, he knew for a fact that she wasn't kidding about her many sexual exploits. Lysithea confided in him and told him about her shortened life expectancy, because of the experiments she endured when she was younger, resulting not only in her two implanted crests, but also her unnaturally white hair. He was surprised to be sure, but she told him not to feel sorry or guilty for not knowing about her past. What she told him next was doubly surprising. All of her time spent at the monastery, she was self conscious about her age, size, and femininity. Everyone around her was confident in their stride, walking with purpose and freedom, a luxury she could not afford, so she asked Claude a favor. She wanted to feel like a real woman.

To say he was flattered would be an understatement. It was about a couple of years after the disappearance of the professor after the attack on Garreg Mach, and Lysithea was well into her newfound adulthood, and she took this opportunity to ask her most trusted friend to be her first time in a sexual and intimate moment, and being the good friend that he was, he accepted, with the only regulation bring that this was only a casual thing, nothing to be made further. At least, until after the war, but he kept that last part to himself. So, they went under way, and made love for as long as she wanted. She had never experienced such profound pleasures before, the way he moved his tongue and lips on her young, wet pussy. How he used his hands to tease her small breasts and sensitive nipples, how he spanked her soft, pale white ass until they blushed red, how he moved his hips so masterfully as he was thrusting his beautiful Almyran cock deep into her cunt until his tip and her cervix were making contact. She was a drooling, quivering, cum filled mess when he was done with her, and after she rested some odd hours, she thanked him for his time, and spent the rest of her days at the monastery seeking out other suitable partners to spend her nights with.

Her fears of passing on into the afterlife at such an early age without so much as discovering the pleasures of the world were quelled as she gave and received endless hours of sexual conquests that even the late Sylvain Jose Gautier would be jealous of. Knights, priests, and some students would often have had at least one encounter with the seductive white haired mage, while her other Golden Deer classmates, and even some monastery staff would see her quite often. She always liked visiting the beds of those she's more familiar with. Even Lorenz would be gifted with her attention from time to time, though she was always afraid he wanted to seek out a more committed relationship with her. Not that she was opposed to it, but she was willing to wait after the war was over before she thought about settling down and starting a family. She wanted to have fun while she lasted.

Seeing her now, so casually sitting in front him with one leg crossed over the other, displaying a healthy amount of her alabaster skin from her thighs and legs, Claude was by no means surprised when the stories of Lysithea's conquests began spreading around, even so far as to dub her the Ghost of Lust. A title befitting for a frightening woman such as her, Claude thought to himself.

"Well? I'm waiting," Lysithea said after some time of just looking her superior sitting, contemplating on his bed. He sighed, given up on trying to convince her to look away and began to undress in front of her. He wouldn't admit it, but his heart was beating faster and faster the long he spent taking off his armor and other royal garbs. He took a quick look at the girl sitting across from him, and while her face displayed indifference, her legs switching and her thighs rubbing together told him she was feeling the same excitement he was feeling.

By the time he got to removing his trousers, he already had her full attention. Her cheeks were blushed, her eyes wide, her lips dry, anticipating him to finally take apart his last remaining article of clothing. She was such a good girl, and he wanted to be a little mean to her for levitating him out of the library, so he slowly walked up to her, seeing her shocked expression magnify until his crotch was inches away from her face. Now her face was beet red, her hands gripping tight on the edges of her seat, unable to look anywhere else besides his heaving package. He gently placed his thumbs underneath the sides of his trousers, lowering them ever so slowly to tease the poor girl. He can tell she's been waiting for this ever since she asked him to take her virginity so long ago. They haven't had many encounters with each other after that, and he admits, he's missed the feeling of her hot body under his, her tight womanhood wrapping around his member, shooting his seed all over her stomach. The thoughts running through his mind made him so hard for her, and she can see it clearly even with the cloth censoring it from her view.

After what almost felt like an eternity, she sees him finally lower the offensive clothing down to his ankles, and as her reward for being so patient, she for the first time in years gazed upon his beautiful cock. She's met some incredibly sized manhoods in her day. Some long, some thick, some veiny, some smooth, but none could compare to the perfection that was the cock that deflowered her. The golden tanned skin, the small patch of curly hair above the base of his strong, healthy cock, and the most beautiful part of it all: the uncut hood keeping the majority of his head warm save for the red tip staring down at her. It was so exhilarating seeing it again, her breath created clouds of steam even in this fair weather, her eyes were half lidded, and her focus was entirely on the monster between his legs. Lysithea looked up at him, making a face that Claude could only describe as a begging one, and like a master to his pet, he gave her a nod, signalling her that it was time to give her a treat.

Without hesitation, she lunged towards him, opening her mouth to catch his cock and savor this long awaited Almyran flavor. It was just as she remembered: spicy, salty, musky. It was so strong, so potent, and so very delicious. The first time Claude instructed her on how to pleasure him orally, she was intimidated at first, but as that night went on, she became a natural. Now with more men under her belt than probably Dorothea before the war started, her skills have increased in more ways than one, and she was eager to show them off to him.

With one hand wrapped around the base of his shaft, and the other groping his tight and muscular ass, Lysithea swirler her tongue around the tip of his head, teasing the foreskin with the tip of her pink, wet appendage, all while having the whole head trapped in the confines of her warm mouth. Claude was going crazy, using one of his hands to grip tight on her chair behind her head to keep himself from falling over in pleasure. His moans were gave her all the motivation she needed to keep going. She bobbed her head back and forth, inhaling his member and savoring the flavor she loved so much. She would rotate the hand on his base to jack off the rest that wasn't in her mouth, continuing her assault on his foreskin and the flesh underneath it with her tongue.

Lysithea was desperate for more. She was ravenous in her pursuit for an even stronger flavor than what she was consuming right now. Removing the hand that was wrapped around his base, she placed it on the other cheek of Claude's ass, and pushed his hips further towards her face, making her take more of his cock inside her mouth and her throat. At first Claude was scared, figuring that she might've bitten off more than she could chew, and hoping that there wasn't going to be any literal biting or chewing, but to his surprise, she took it like a champ. Either she trained her gag reflex to be less of an issue, she never had it to begin with, or she somehow removed it with her magic. Either way, she was using her hands to force him to fuck her mouth with much vigor.

Claude was not going to last. He wanted to fulfill his dream of sleeping with her tonight, and he couldn't do that with an empty tank. "Lysithea, please. I can't cum yet, I have to pleasure you too."

Claude saw only stars as the small mage gave him an orgasm worth remembering. Shot after shot of his hot white seed went down her throat, his hands gripping her head tightly, almost like he was breeding her mouth, as crazy as it sounds. Once he was done, he collapsed with his heaving and sweaty chest to the ceiling. Lysithea, on the other hand, seemed content, almost proud of the accomplishment as she wiped strands of saliva and cum off of her lips, cheeks, and chin that were left behind, and swallowed them off her fingers as well. She took this opportunity to remove her own garments while Claude was catching his breath after such an incredible orgasm. Once she finally got naked for him, she climbed up on to his bed, straddled his face, only said one thing to him.

"Eat."

With some energy left in him after his small break, he began by gripping her smooth, soft thighs in his large tanned hands, and tasted her soaking wet pussy for the very first time. He never quite gave her the treatment he was delivering now to her back during their first time. Not that he hadn't offered it to her, she was just impatient to receive his cock that the idea of her pussy getting eaten was an idea she might have planned on that night. Now, he was ready to rectify that mistake. He was slow, methodical, and wanted to savor every last drop of her juices as he was licking up and down her red folds. Lysithea was combing her fingers through his soft hair, clearly enjoying the oral treatment he was giving her by the sounds of it her moans and whispered profanities. As his tongue invaded her tight wet hole, she was all but ready to ride his face until she came, but both of Claude's large hands kept her hips steady, torturing her by not allowing her the release she craved.

His tongue was unlike she'd ever felt before. Very rarely was there a man that would eat out her pussy the way Claude was doing. Raphael was always a hungry man, but he was a little too aggressive. Ignatz was a quick learner, but a tad pensive and not as dominant as she would have liked from him. Lorenz was almost out of the question when it came to things like that, and many of the other male knights and staff were either too scared or were just looking for a quick fuck with none of the foreplay. At least not many of the women were total disappointments. Petra and Ingrid were always her favorites to visit. Lucky for her that the professor recruited them into her class before war broke loose. But every one of them, each and every last man and woman within this goddess forsaken monastery didn't hold a candle to Claude's skills. His tongue was masterfully seeking out all of her spots inside her pussy that made her go wild, his fingers gripped tight in her hips and thighs, almost bruising the pale skin with how possessive they were, and his eyes. His gorgeous chocolate brown eyes that would stare lovingly at her lilac ones, telling her everything she needed and wanted to hear without saying a word. His fingers on one of his hands moved towards the top of her pussy and began rubbing her erect clit as fast as he can while he was eating her out. She was close, she was oh so close to flooding his face with her cum.

"Claude, please I'm gonna cum. Please let me cum, please. I've been a good girl, I promise. Please let me cum, I'm begging you, I wanna cum. Please, Claude please!" Lysithea screamed and begged as she was nearing her inevitable climax. While she was the one who ignored his begging to stop him from cumming, he was a gentleman at heart, and gave her exactly what she needed.

He moved his mouth towards her clit and sucked hard on it as he used his fingers to thrust in and out of her drenched pussy, fucking her hot, willing hole like she deserved. With a mighty scream to wake even the undead, she released ounces of her womanly cum all over his hands, neck, and chin. Like Claude, she collapsed from exhaustion on to his bed, face first into the other side of the mattress, with his head still trapped underneath her crotch.

He turned her body over, placing her on her back, and crawled over to lay next to her. Claude could feel his energy flowing back into him, almost like her orgasmic juices was an elixir that rejuvenates the bodies of weary travelers and broken soldiers. He wasted no time in groping her small breasts and sensitive nipples, using his mouth to suck on one of them at a time. Lysithea was about to reprimand the tactician for overstimulating her while she was busy catching her breath, but he was doing it so lovingly and carefully, she couldn't help but just lay there and enjoy herself, rubbing his head like a mother comforting her babe while she breast fed.

She looked down and saw that his cock was definitely coming back to life. While she would say that she was tired and would send her partner back to their dorm under any other circumstances, she had to serve her most beloved friend just a little more.

"Claude?" she asked. He looked back up to her eyes, removing her nipple from his mouth with a comical pop. "Will you please make love to me?"

The words 'make love' wasn't something he would expect from someone who was only seeking a casual sexual relationship, but he wasn't one to refuse such an offer. If it was something that Claude was sure would make her happy, he'd have no choice but to oblige. They removed their bodies from one another for only a time so that they could get resituated, with Lysithea resting back against the pillows, legs spread wide and arms under her head, and Claude climbing on top of her, readying his cock to enter her pussy after years of missing each other. With her arms wrapped around his neck and legs crossed over the small of his back, he looked at her, asking for permission to enter her, to which she nodded yes in return. With one quick thrust of his hips, he was already balls deep inside the pale mage's small tight cunt.

Lysithea clawed at his back and clenched her teeth at the intrusion, feeling every inch of his wonderful cock rest inside her womanly walls, especially the entrance to her womb where the tip of his dick was poking at. Her pussy was wrapping around Claude's dick so beautifully, it almost made her cry to finally have him back inside her for what seemed like a lifetime. She had no idea why, out of her many suitors and partners, Claude was the one who could make her feel such raw, powerful emotions. Perhaps she felt a very special connection with ever since her deflowering, or maybe she was just that wound up and his body was the cure, or it could possibly be any number of things. Whatever it was, Lysithea was already on the verge of cumming a second time that night and Claude still hadn't moved.

"Claude, please for the love of the goddess, move already! I want you to fuck me, please, I'm begging you!" she pleaded, almost teary eyed as she looked up at him.

"I thought you wanted me to make love to you, or did I hear that wrong?" he responded in return with a smug smile.

"Fuck, make love, I don't care! Just… do something to me, please! I'm about ready to cum again!"

"Hehe. Well, your wish is my command. Just make sure to hold on tight, ok?"

With a confused expression, she complied anyway and held on tight with her arms and legs that were wrapped around him. Claude slowly pulled his hips and cock back into the fresh air, minus the hooded head that was still imbedded in her wet hole. Without warning, he thrusted it back in just like the first time he entered her, with a loud resounding slap of his balls against her ass to confirm it. Lysithea's mouth was agape at once again her cervix was making contact with the tip of his Almyran cock. It was so powerful to feel, she didn't even remember him doing this to her all those years ago. He was much gentler than this, compassionate even. He treated her like a queen. This time, with each and every one of his deep, heavy thrusts, balls smacking against her soft, pale ass cheeks, and his face nestled next to her ear, breathing so heavily and making so many wonderful moans and noises while she moaning even louder than he was from his ministrations, she felt like she was getting bred like a bitch in heat or like a common brothel whore.

And she loved it.

"Yes! More, Claude, more! Don't stop! Don't stop fucking me! Beat my cervix, treat me like a slut, do all sorts of things to me, I don't care! Just please don't stop fucking me like this! You can even breed me, I don't mind! I don't mind, Claude. Just keep going and don't you dare fucking stop!" she yelled in such desperation. His thrusts increased in speed after that, and the sounds of her screaming and moaning, coupled with the wet squishy noises of her pussy being ever so abused by his cock. She was close, Lysithea can feel it. She dug her nails into his back, closed her eyes, and clenched her teeth, ready to pop at any moment. After some time, she made one last guttural, primal scream as she came like she never had before. Claude paused his movements so as not to overstimulate her and to prevent him from cumming as well. He had other plans for her tonight.

She laid her head back down onto the pillows, her face and body covered in sweat, and her chest was heaving, like she was running for her life after a disastrous battle. She rested for only a minute or two before she looked back at her lover and saw that he pulled out, his cock still rigid and standing attention, only it was covered from tip to base in her pussy juices.

"Why," she took a deep breath before continuing, "why didn't you cum?"

"Well, if I'm going to be spending the night with not only my first virgin lover, but also the famous Ghost of Lust, I wanna spend that night with as much energy as I can. I don't want either of us to forget tonight," he answered. "And besides, I figured this was the best way to give you a little taste of what's to come in the future. Maybe after the war's over."

"What do you mean?" she questioned.

"Ah, forget it. It's not important. Now, get on your hands and knees. I got something special for you."

Hilda was not a happy camper, to say the least. First thing she does after waking up is see that Claude was nowhere to be seen, so she had to take care of his paperwork for that morning, gathering food supplies and donations to help with the reconstruction and cafeteria management, making sure the weapon stocks and stables are in top condition, and all that other gross important stuff. She didn't even have a chance to out in her make-up. Now, after finally having a break for herself, she walks back towards Claude's room carrying a large stack of papers that she didn't care about in the slightest. She finally made it to his dorm room, and knocked on the door, peeved to all hell for making her work in his stead.

"I'm a little busy right now!" he yelled from the other side of the door.

"I don't care if you're busy! I've been busy all day! Me! Busy with things that I don't even like! So you better get out of there Claude, or so help me!"

He gave a slight pause, and for a moment, Hilda thought he was considering it, but as she pressed her ear to the door, she heard him grunt and moan multiple times, which confused her even more.

"Claude, are you alright? Are you in pain? Want me to grab Marianne or Professor Manuela?"

"Please go away, Hilda! I told you I'm busy!" Claude yelled as he repeated himself.

Confused, angry, and exhausted beyond repair, she dropped the stack of papers she was holding onto the floor, and with all of her strength, kicked the door down from it's hinges, and what she saw gave her even more questions than before.

Right in her view, atop the messed up bed they were on, Claude with his sweaty and claw marked back to his pink haired friend, on his knees with his hands gripped tight in the hips of a pale, white haired woman, thrusts heavy and with purpose as the balls were slapping against the woman's clit. The woman herself, Lysithea, seemed imobile, with her tired arms resting as they splayed wide apart, and the side of face imbedded into the pillows below her. From what Hilda could see, the mage's eyes were rolled back, her mouth formed in a petrified o shape, with small moans and other cute mouse-like noises escaping her lips. Claude, after so many hours, Hilda could guess, of fucking the poor girl senseless, he wrapped his arms right around the stomach of his lover and gave a deep groan as he came with every last drop he had.

Hilda was flabbergasted at seeing this. Sure, she knew that Claude has had a lover or two from time to time, but with Lysithea of all people? What was it about her that made him want to breed her like an animal? What did she have that Hilda didn't already have and more?

Setting aside her jealousy of the situation for now, she shook her head to clear her mind and finally talk to him normally. Well, as normally as she could.

"Um, C-claude?" she stuttered.

After some deep breaths, likely catching breath from him cumming so much deep inside the pale girl. He pulled out slowly, and with a sigh, he sat next to his lover, semi-flaccid cock covered in a mixture of both of their juices, and gazed at Lysithea's pussy. White, oozing cum was dripping from her hole to the sweat stained sheets below her.

"What was it that you needed, Hilda?" he asked finally

Hilda stared at both of their used genitals, blushing with a pink color that could match the shade of her hair. She nervously picked up all the pages and forms she received from the soldiers that morning, and gave them to her leader without a word. After giving a second glance at Lysithea's cum filled cunt, she picked up the broken door, and realigned it with the archway as best she could.

"I'll uh… I'll give you guys some more privacy, hehe. I will… Catch up with you guys later," she said as she finally left, leaving behind her embarrassment and shame for seeing such a thing.

Lysithea, seeming to have woken up from her orgasm induced unconsciousness, rolled to her side and faced her lover with tired eyes and a proud smile. Claude met her gaze with a smile of his own and equally exhausted eyes.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly, covering them both with the blanket that was formerly under them.

"Amazing. What about you?" she asked as well.

"Me? Hehe" he laughed. "I could sleep for a thousand years"

She giggled in response. She totally forgot about bringing him to his room in the first place last night, trying to get him to sleep after he was studying himself to death. But now, with their energy spent, and bodies exhausted, they finally have satisfied their urges, and are both ready to sleep while the world withered away for all they cared. She cuddled up to his sweaty form, and rested her head on his chest. His arms wrapped around her shoulders softly, and closed his eyes once he felt his libido was sated.

They had no idea what waited for them after the war was over, and the mystery of their days after the world was saved from the empire or whatever else came their way, but for right now, both Lysithea and Claude just wanted to catch some sleep, and hopefully wake up with each other in mind. After all, the Leicester Alliance would need a new king and queen eventually.

Hey, everyone. Thank you guys so much for reading this. This was my very first smut fic, and I'm really stoked to see how y'all think of it. If there's anything you guys would recommend, be it a critique, comment, some concerns y'all have, please let me know. I'm still trying to improve, and it would mean a lot to me if anyone has any tips or tricks to help make my work the best it can be.

ALSO, for the sake of legality, I do not own AMYTHING regarding the Fire Emblem series, Intelligent Systems, or any Nintendo product .This is a fan made work, so please support the official game.

Thank you!


End file.
